Control
by RavineWreyn
Summary: "He never truly considered himself as evil, no he was just resourceful." An AU in which Hans had taken a different route of decision at the end of the movie. [Helsa]
1. Chapter 1

**Another three-chapters short fic that I once posted in Instagram but then thought that I should post it here too. This one has better ending than 'Thin Ice', I promise you. The idea came after the many protest of "Hans is the villain, so Helsa can't happen", so I did exactly that. I also took inspiration from one of Helsa's most legendary fanfictions, which is 'Jump Into the Fog'.**

He never truly considered himself as _evil_ , no he was just _resourceful._

Yes he did ruin his own plan by pursuing the younger, more _naïve_ , of the two sisters instead of following his original intention of coming to Arendelle, thinking that the Princess would serve as a shortcut for him, one that did not cost him as much time seeing how she took in his every word so easily. Yet it was before it was revealed to everyone that the Queen wielded _magic_ , one capable of freezing the entire kingdom with a snap of her fingers.

The situation required him to improvise even more, but it was nothing he hasn't done before; his entire life has been him improvising as he go, to tip-toe and avoid points that would cause him trouble either from his many brothers or from his own father, it was his way of life.

Thus, when Anna had returned back to Arendelle, shivering and freezing as she slowly turning into an actual _ice_ , demanding for him to kiss her as an _act of true love_ that could somehow save her, he knew her fate was sealed. Because he _didn't_ love her, and neither was she to him, it was only in her mind that she did as she was _desperate_ for someone, _anyone_ , that she had accepted his marriage proposal without even a pause.

Well, he must admitted that betraying her by _not_ kissing her, instead of doing so and proving that it would not work, was a little _cruel_. But honestly, his brothers' faces were the ones he was seeing at the time, how he wished he had that _power_ against them, and he had let himself enjoy it a little _too_ much.

Now that he has left Anna in the hands of _time_ , he moved on to the other sister.

The cold, _ice wielding,_ Queen that has ran to leave her kingdom to fall into the depth of _unforgiving winter_ for her own freedom.

He had no idea how he could possibly make her _stop_ the winter, he wasn't even sure that she _could_ , seeing that even her own sister was unable to, and it left him with only one idea in mind.

To stop something he had to _get rid_ of the source.

Though, as he held his sword above his head, ready to strike the mourning Queen below him to end the winter once and for all, he could not bring himself to swing it.

Yet perhaps there _was_ a way, no matter how _complicated_ it may be.

 _Only an act of true love could save me._ It was what Anna had said to him, and if he had to take a wild guess, should it work then somehow it could _rid_ of the ice in her heart. Perhaps Elsa was just one giant heart that needed thawing; the only difference was that he actually had the _time_ to work on it.

He was coming back to his original plan, after all.

Sheathing his sword back, he had lowered himself into one knee, one hand resting on the Queen's back, and despite the glove he was wearing coldness still bit him from her very own skin, yet he paid no mind to it. "My Queen," her head remained lowered as she cried frozen tears for her sister, prompting him to gather her in his arms before he lifted her up, and her arm slipped around his neck as her face buried against his chest.

She was far too shaken up to even understand what was happening.

He carried her back to the castle, and her hold had only tightened when the Duke has spoken, questioning his reason of bringing her back despite the fact that she was a _monster_. Yet it was her kingdom and she _belonged_ there, no matter what she or whoever else might think.

"You declared for the Queen to be sentenced-"

"Please," he had interjected as he gave a stern look to one of the dignitaries that had started to speak up. "Could you not see the _pain_ Her Majesty is in after the death of her sister? She is _not_ a heartless _monster_." He carried her away then, ignoring the bombardment of questions from the men, not even the subject of the _wedding vow_ he had exchanged with Anna could stop his feet from bringing her into one of the guest bedchambers in the castle, slamming the door behind him before he gently placed her onto the bed.

"I never meant for any of this to happen." Her voice was quiet, like a _small child_ , a terrified one, as she looked up at him with wide fearful eyes. Frost began to form on the sheets where her hand had rested, where her fingers had curled around it as her lips trembled.

"I know." He sat by her side despite the clear presentation of her power and how _easily_ it could come out, taking her hand and pried it off and away from the sheets so he could properly hold it. "You are a good person, Your Majesty."

She did not flinch when he pulled her back into her arms, a little tense perhaps but she did not recoil, and despite how _cold_ she felt, he did not let go. Support was what she needed, desperately itching for it even when she said nothing of it, and he could tell that he had done the exact thing when she softened in his embrace, even when just a little.

"I believe you would be able to end this winter, and I would be there by your side, this is my promise to you."


	2. Chapter 2

**I love the Thor reference guys hahahaha and don't worry, haters are the entertaining part of the fandom and they do kinda make me into making this fic so kudos to them. And yes, if you guys like this story you would definitely love 'Jump Into the Fog', so check it out!**

 **Of course Hans would do this, Ray Ban, he's the villain ;)**

She truly has no one else but him.

When she had calmed down he had offered if she would wish to see her sister one last time, and though it would be difficult for her, she had nodded and let him took her to the library. Anna remained there, on the lounge, in the form of solid ice, and Elsa had broken down as she held her younger sister in her arms, fresh icy tears falling freely from her eyes as she mourned for the last remaining family member that she had.

The Princess was beyond saving, not even the crying Queen that had caused for her demise could fix it, and soon he had took the platinum blonde haired Queen out of the library and gathered her into his embrace, comforting her right outside the door as she sobbed, the lapels of his jacket frosted over under her grip.

She had questioned on why he would leave her sister all alone, her whole life Anna has been alone and the older sister had wished that she wouldn't be during her last take of breath, in which he had claimed that he _must_ chase after her before anyone else would, or else she might not have been spared. "I should not have escaped." She lamented, eyes already red and puffy as they both has sat back down in the guest room, the heel of her hand was pressed against one eye as she rubbed it. "I could have-" whatever it was that she had wished to say had been cut short with a hiccup as she looked at him, _pleadingly._

It was when he realized that she was depending on _him_ , she let herself to be, she _wanted_ him to take action, to speak words of comfort that would make her feel _better_ ; however he would do it.

She may have been far more difficult to approach than her sister, but she was just as _trusting_ , he had almost _laughed_ at how foolish he was to waste his time with Anna when he could have focus solely on Elsa. She would have showed him her power _willingly_ eventually, should he had paid no mind to the Princess, and dare he say that if so, Anna would have at least been _alive_.

* * *

She was _falling_ for him; he could see it in her eyes.

With him being the only one who fully trusted her, who did not _fear_ her, it was truly only a matter of time before she began to _love_ him.

There was guilt during their first kiss, for he was her sister's fiancé before her passing, yet after he convinced her that Anna would have wanted her to be _happy_ , she had wrapped her arm around his neck to pull him into another one.

Most of the time, there was nothing but the blooming warmth of her cheeks and the softness of her lips, of how her tongue moved against his, yet there was also the time where he tasted the saltiness of her silent tears, and his thumb would move to wipe over her dusting freckles as she clung to him.

 _Love_ was truly the key.

Though it was not as easy as creating the blizzard, she had learnt how to thaw it, little by little until the dignitaries could at least be sent home, lifting a considerate amount of weight off her shoulders. He knew she worked so hard, knew that she was determined to end what she had caused, _for Anna_.

Her sister was not a subject that she liked to discuss, however, too painful to talk about, and he too played along with the pain.

He _used_ Anna to propose to her.

Yes, of course he had told her that he _loved_ her, that he wished for nothing but to spend his life with her and be by her side even more than he already did, to _support_ her, he had also told her that he wanted to _move on_. He did not wish to forget about Anna or what they had shared, but he could not stay in the past _forever_ , neither of them could.

With the ring around her finger, he knew he _had_ her now.

And she did not disappoint as a wife. Sure she was a stranger to the prospect of being intimate with a man, but she _learned,_ quite quickly he may have added. She was a _woman_ , not a girl like Anna had been, and despite the common knowledge that her skin was cold, she was truly _warm_ in bed.

He had achieved more than any of his brothers could have even begin to imagine.

A kingdom of his own, a Queen with beauty unmatched by any other, one who _wielded_ magic no less. He had proven himself and had broken the title of the ' _Unlucky thirteen_ ' by his own hands.

All only by _controlling_ her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Last chapter! I really enjoy writing this one, I'm really digging evil!Hans as it's a change from the AU Hans that I often write, and I'm really interested in using the similar plot as this one to be a full-length story, but we have to keep that aside for now because I could never finish more than one story at the time. Anyway, enjoy this last one!**

Perhaps people feared the number thirteen _not_ for it's unluckiness, but for how _lucky_ it could possibly be.

Because there she was, standing in the middle of their bedchamber, seemingly so excited that she had her bottom lip between the rows of her pearly white teeth, awaiting for him as she had requested for his presence after a council meeting that he had to attend in her place due to her illness for the past week.

And those three _precious_ words came out through her dark pink lips.

He had come to her then, after he had confirmed that what he heard was not _wrong_ and had received a nod of confirmation from her, placing his hands on either side of her waist and lifted her up into the air as his way to express his happiness.

Because she was _pregnant_ , there was a child in her belly, _his_ child.

The illness was not an illness after all, she had found out after she had the royal physician coming to check on her condition and delivered the news that she was carrying a child.

Elsa had laughed as she wrapped both arms around his neck after her feet had touched the ground while his hands remained on her waist, so vibrant and full of colors that for a glimpse of moment he had seen _Anna_ in her. He let his own smile to grow, one so sincere instead of the ones he had masterfully able to make should he needed it no matter the situation was, because a child was the last piece of puzzle in his succession to the throne, this child would _secure_ his position _permanently_.

Truthfully enough, he had done nothing but bring prosperity with his plan.

Arendelle was saved, as Elsa had managed to undo everything just a month before, he had what he always desired, the Queen was able to take control of her powers that has frightened her for so many years, everyone was happy. Perhaps maybe not Anna, the poor Princess was the only one who could not enjoy what has bloomed from his plan, yet he was sure she would understand the sacrifice that she had made. She should be quite thankful, as she was no longer the _spare,_ the useless piece of the game.

He enjoyed showing her off during balls, to show their relationship in public, to show that she was _his_.

The child has not grown too much; she was still able to dress herself in beautiful dresses that was not in any way _unfashionable_ , though she was required to lose her corset as a noticeable bump has grown over her belly.

She still wore gloves in public, she found comfort in wearing them and he could not really blame her, as he was too found wearing his as a completion to his look. "Look how the Duke of Weselton has been _quiet_ ," he whispered into her ear as he held her, back against his chest as one of his hands held hers. "He was the most _doubtful_ of all, now you've _silenced_ him."

There was a quiet chuckle coming from her as she placed her free hand over his on her belly. "Oh do let go, my dear," her scolding was so gentle that he had considered it as a mere formality. "And let us enjoy the ball meant for our unborn child, yes?"

"Of course, my Queen," a satisfied hum came from her as he pressed his lips over her exposed shoulder, his fingers lightly drumming against her bump as he kept the gentle sway they both had involved themselves in. "Anything for you."

For as long as _she_ was happy, then nothing would overthrow him from anywhere.

 **A happy ever after for our villain AND Helsa, ain't that something, right?**


End file.
